Rack shelving units are used for organizing and supporting loads in garages, workshops, and other areas requiring storage and organization. The shelving units have a variety of configurations, but commonly include an outer frame and one or more shelves attached to the outer frame. Typically, each shelf of the unit is used to support bulky or heavy loads, such as in the range of hundreds of pounds or more. Rack shelving units are usually packaged and sold in multiple pieces, and a user must assemble the rack shelving unit themselves using tools.